The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Red Jaguars |Row 4 title = Winning Contestants |Row 4 info = Keeli Garza & Christopher Santora |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Tomb of the Ancient Kings |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = VI |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Stolen Arm of Shiva (Production Order) King Tut's Cobra Staff (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine (Broadcast Order) The Helmet of Joan of Arc (Production Order)}} The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson is the 25th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 13th episode to air. One player of each team paddled across the moat on a raft. Once across, he would tie the rope (which was connected to the raft) off to a post; the second player would then use that rope and the higher, knotted rope to traverse the moat. Once both players were across, they could hit the gong. Five hundred years before Columbus, a fierce Viking explorer and his tiny longship battled a ferocious storm in the Atlantic Ocean. His name was Leif Erikson. Waves tossed the longboat violently, but the crew held on bravely to their oars, rowing wherever their paddles touched the water. Leif knew that his father, Erik the Red, would be worried. They had started out from Iceland weeks ago, but this storm had been pushing them for days, and now Leif had no idea where they were. Just then, lightning lit up the sky, and Leif pointed to the west. "Land! Land!" he yelled. By morning, the storm had played itself out, and they drifted with the current along the white, sandy beaches and forests of tall trees. Leif named it "Forestland". Today, it is known as "America". He and his men left a carved stone marker near their settlement so they could return with other Vikings, but they never did. The Stone Marker eventually came to rest in the Temple. The Blue Barracudas are 12-year-olds Eric and Kelly Andersen. Eric plays soccer while Kelly loves to smile, but sometimes gets a sore cheek from it. The Red Jaguars are 12-year-old Keeli Pointer, who loves computers, and 11-year-old Christopher Santora, who does karate. Draggin' the Dragon (Climbing Wall) In Leif Erikson's time, viking ships were decorated with large dragons or a fierce animal on their bow. Keeli and Kelly's job was to take down the dragon decorations on their bow. When Kirk said go, one player had to climb up and pull each piece off the dragon. The first person to do so, or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Kelly traversed the wall faster than Keeli; she completed it in 47 seconds, earning the the Blue Barracudas half Pendant of Life. Building Stone Homes (Peanut Shaft) The vikings built their homes out of stone. Eric and Christopher's job was to build stone homes of their own. Each player was in a quarry with rocks. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a stone, climb out of the quarry, and place the rock on the top of the ledge. Then, they had to repeat the process until 60 seconds is up or one player had their stone home built with all six stones. Christopher managed to get four items to the top of the shaft, while Eric only managed two giving the Red Jaguars the half Pendant of Life. From Iceland to Greenland (Bungee Soap Line) The vikings traveled quite a distance from Iceland to settling Greenland. Those vikings do not have to go nearly that far. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to grab one of the viking settlers, stick it to his helmet, then pull himself toward his partner in the center. There, they will pass the settler from his helmet to his partner, where she will bring the settler to Greenland. They had to then repeat the process until more of one team's settlers are in Greenland before 60 seconds is up. The Red Jaguars won game and the full pendant after transferring five items while the Blue Barracudas only transferred four items, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ Pendants. Keeli started in the Room of the Three Gargoyles but failed to push all three tongues. This caused her to go into the Cave of Sighs. She attempted to take a direct path to the Stone Marker. However, Keeli met a temple guard in the Bamboo Forest, terrifying her. This was made worse by the room being a total dead end. Keeli backtracked and climbed the central shaft. Keeli screamed again when she met the second temple guard in the Observatory with only 35 seconds left. Chris followed her path directly and time ran out when he was entering the Bamboo Forest. The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson Part 1 The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson Part 2 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Blue/Green/Purple Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered